


Piggy in the Middle, September 1978

by BobbyCrocker101



Category: Kojak
Genre: 1970s, Cocaine, Corrupt Cops, Corrupt Police Officers, Corruption, Detectives, Drug Barons, Drug Busts, Drug lords, Drugs, Gen, Manhattan South, NYPD, New York City, Stoolies, homicides, informants, murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbyCrocker101/pseuds/BobbyCrocker101
Summary: Bobby Crocker and the team are in trouble with both the Police Department and a drug lord when they are accused of stealing confiscated cocaine.The 'piggy' in the title refers to the derogatory term 'pig' which is often used to describe police officers.This is an original story set in September 1978.Feedback welcome





	Piggy in the Middle, September 1978

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me; I'm just playing with them for a while before putting them back in their box. No money is being, or will be made from this story.
> 
> I was 15 in September 1973 when "Kojak" first aired, and had other things to do. Now retired, I’ve finally watched this wonderful old TV show for the first time. I’m from the UK and have never visited the US, but have made use of the internet to gain information about the NYPD and the city of New York. I apologise in advance for any language confusion.
> 
> In the Season 2 episode “Nursemaid” (1974) Crocker’s ID shows him to have been born in 1943 which would make him 30 in 1973, but because he's occasionally referred to as being very young and is often called "Kid" or "Junior", my version of him was born in 1951 which makes him 27 in this story, and as little is known about his back story, I've made up my own.
> 
> Original characters: John Darrow, Detective Milne, Detective Wilkins, Detective Pells, Ray Bentley, Jerry Lockie, Lee Robson, Reggie Layton, Louis Costa
> 
> Spoilers: None
> 
> Enjoy!

“Darrow’s five minutes late.” Detective Demosthenes Stavros remarked to his colleague and friend Detective Robert ‘Bobby’ Crocker as they stood on a warehouse roof waiting for a drugs drop. Lieutenant Theo Kojak, and Detectives Milne, Wilkins and Pells were hiding in another warehouse about half a mile away.

“Make that ten,” Bobby replied, looking at his watch.

“You make a deal with a thief; sometimes he shows, sometimes he don’t,” Stavros remarked, “Though from his call he was eager.” 

Bobby continued to watch the road through his binoculars. 

“Too eager perhaps. Oh, here he is!” he remarked as a truck turned into the alley 

“Our snowman’s on his way lieutenant.” Stavros reported into the radio. Suddenly Bobby spotted something else; a blue Plymouth had also turned into the alley, from the opposite direction.

“We’ve got a car,” Bobby remarked. “Blue Plymouth, two men inside…” Stavros got back on the radio.

“Hang tight lieutenant, looks as if Santa’s got a coupla little helpers.” Kojak acknowledged the call, and pulling the doors closed, shut himself and his team inside the warehouse. 

“Right, let’s get out of here,” Bobby remarked as he quickly made his way off the roof, and down to his car. Once both men were inside they headed off to join the rest of the team.

****

Kojak waited and listened to the sound of the truck’s engine as it reversed up to the warehouse. Then Darrow and his associate opened the doors and began to unload their cargo. The Plymouth pulled up a little way off and two men got out and approached the truck. 

“Hold it, Police!” Kojak called out from behind a crate. At that moment Darrow’s associate fired into the warehouse. Kojak and his team fired back. Bobby screeched to a halt in front of the truck, blocking its escape. Getting out of the car Stavros positioned himself between the two vehicles; Bobby hid himself behind the car.

Darrow’s associate then decided to try and make a run for it.

“COVER ME!” Bobby yelled to Stavros as he ran after the man and tackled him to the ground. Stavros then came under fire from one of the two men in the Plymouth, but Pells took him down. The other managed to get back into the vehicle and took off. The remaining man, their informant, was found hiding under the truck.

“OUT!” Kojak called, tapping the side of the vehicle with his gun. “Come on, come on!” Darrow sheepishly emerged from under the vehicle, and the lieutenant went through the motions of searching and cuffing him. Bobby arrived with his prisoner and shoved him against the side of the truck next to Darrow.

“Come on! Spread ‘em!” he yelled. He searched the man and then cuffed him. The two prisoners were handed over to Stavros. A couple of squad cars arrived on the scene.

“Well three out of four aint bad.” Milne remarked. Bobby knelt down next to the man who’d tried to shoot Stavros.

“Better make that two out of four; this guy’s ‘bought it’,” he remarked.

“Who got him?” Kojak asked.

“You can thank Pells for that lieutenant,” Wilkins replied proudly, looking down at the body. “He had you ‘cold’ Stavros.”

“Thanks, I owe you one,” the large man replied.

“I drink bourbon,” Pells replied.

“Hey, who was the ‘stoolie’ lieutenant?” Milne asked.

“A little ‘bird' Milne,” Kojak replied enigmatically, “A little ‘snowbird’.” He went over to the truck where Bobby was busy cutting opening the bales that were in the back.

“RAGS!” Darrow yelled, “you aint gonna find nothin’ but rags inside!”

“You wanna shut up and get in the car?!” Stavros ordered as he handed the prisoners over to a couple of uniformed officers. Bobby pushed his hand into one of the bales and pulled out a packet.

“Ah lieutenant?”

****

“Three million dollars-worth of cocaine; one hundred per-cent pure,” Captain McNeil remarked happily as he surveyed the packets of white powder on his desk. “Not bad for a morning’s work. Unfortunately the two in the ‘slam’ aren’t going to say anything and Bentley will have had them bailed out by now anyway.”

“Ray Bentley,” Kojak remarked. “He’s the NEXT phase in this operation. We’re going to ‘nail’ Bentley.”

“Are there any questions?” McNeil asked.

“What was the dead man’s name?” Milne asked.

“An old 'friend' of ours: Louis Penella,” McNeil replied. “Now if there are no more questions, that’s it. We’ll start again tomorrow morning, early.” He opened the door to his office and Pells, Milne and Wilkins stepped out onto the landing and headed across the hall to the Squad Room. He asked Kojak, Bobby and Stavros to remain behind and closed the door.

“That ‘songbird’ of yours is going to have to sing some more for us,” McNeil began.

“FRANK!” Kojak replied angrily. “We made a deal; he gave us the time and the place and we ‘nailed’ the shipment! The DA promised to drop his old dope peddling charge. That was the deal; if we start ‘leaning’ on him for more that we agreed to we’ll blow our reputation with every informant we’ve got!”

“I know that Theo!” Kojak replied.

“Well, if you know that, then why?” Kojak asked.

“Because that ‘fink’ of yours has a soft spot for fourteen-year-olds,” the captain replied. Bobby and Kojak looked at McNeil.

“What are you talking about?” Kojak asked.

“He’s a statutory rape suspect in Minnesota and they want to talk to him real bad.” McNeil replied, “Now if he cooperates… helps us to ‘nail’ Bentley I’ll inform them that he’s helping us solve a very important crime. But, if he gives you any ‘static’ I’ll have him picked up and shipped over there on the first thing moving.”

“Well I guess we go talk to the man,” Bobby began.

“I guess you do,” McNeil replied. “Go, do your thing.” 

****

It had taken a while but Kojak and Bobby had finally tracked down their informant to a diner near the Waterfront. They’d asked at the bar and had been directed to a booth in the corner of the room.

“Push or shove?” Bobby asked as they crossed the room.

“You can play the bad guy for a change,” the lieutenant replied, feigning a yawn, “I’m tired.” 

Arriving at the table Kojak sat in the seat opposite Darrow while Bobby sat in the seat next to him, effectively blocking his escape.

“Hello Johnny,” Kojak began, grinning and helping himself to the food on Darrow’s plate. “It’s us, the good guys.”

Darrow looked from one detective to the other, “What do you want? Do you know what will happen if I’m just SEEN talkin’ to you two?” Panicking he tried to hide his face behind his left hand.

“We got a problem….” Bobby began.

“Yeah? Well I’m sorry to hear that,” Darrow replied. He tried to get up, but Bobby shoved him back into his seat.

“We’re sorry about it too, but I think you should listen to my friend’s problems.” Kojak replied.

“What are you guys DOIN'?” Darrow replied nervously. “Are you playing some kind of funny game? Cos I gotta tell you I don’t like it.”

“We want you to help us ‘nail’ Bentley,” Bobby replied.

“What IS this?” Darrow asked, “We had a deal. I mean you ‘scored’ the shipment. I…I spoon-fed you like a baby!”

“Oh THAT debt's paid,” Bobby replied, “We got you off the dope dealing charge…”

“And now we want Bentley.” Kojak continued.

“You know what?” Darrow began. “I don’t know any Bentley; now how does THAT ‘grab’ you. Now will you PLEASE move so I can get away from you 'pigs'?” 

“No,” Bobby replied.

“I’m warning you; let me out of this booth.” Darrow asked again.

“No,” Bobby repeated.

“You know what? I don’t like you two,” Darrow commented.

“That’s a shame.” Kojak replied, “Cos we like YOU. You like him don’t you Crocker?”

“Sure,” Bobby replied, “I think he’s terrific; but there’s this little fourteen-year-old girl in Minnesota who’s not so thrilled.” Darrow tried to move again.

“I’m getting out of here!” Darrow ranted. Bobby shoved him back into his seat so hard he hit the wall behind.

“If you go ‘turkey’, we all go, together.” Bobby replied.

“And I gotta tell you, Minnesota is awfully cold in the winter...” Kojak replied as he helped himself to more food from Darrow’s plate.

“OK, I’ll ‘buy’ it,” Darrow began, “What do you want me to do?”

“We want you to stay close to Bentley and tell us what comes and goes, who comes and goes and how.” Bobby replied.

“You gotta ‘square’ the Minnesota ‘rap’,” Darrow demanded.

“We’ll do what we can.” Bobby replied.

“I don’t like it open-ended like that!” Darrow replied.

“I’d say you don’t have an awful lot of choice,” Kojak replied.

“OK I’ll go with it,” Darrow replied, “But let’s talk someplace else. If I’m caught with you two I’m dead.”

“Alright, let’s set up a ‘meet’,” Kojak replied. Darrow looked at his watch.

“Um… five o’clock tomorrow; Pier Twenty-Five: OK?” Darrow tried to stand up again and this time Bobby moved to let him out.

****

Leaving the precinct later that night Kojak and Bobby had just reached the bottom of the steps when a dark limousine pulled up behind their cars blocking them in. 

“Good evening gentlemen," a cheerful voice called out from an open window. Both men reached under their jackets. “You won’t need your guns.” They looked toward the car and Kojak could just make out two men inside; Ray Bentley sitting in the back, and his driver up front. 

“That was a nice ‘bust’ your team made this morning. Of course I had OTHER plans for my merchandise, but I can accept a loss as a perfectly normal business risk, even the biggest cities have money problems.”

“It’s nice of you to be so understanding; Bentley,” Kojak replied.

“As a business man I can appreciate other people going into business for themselves.” Bentley continued.

“What are you talking about?” Bobby asked.

“I’m talking about the rest of my merchandise,” Bentley replied, “Shall we say sixty thousand?”

“What do you mean?” Kojak asked. Bentley looked at his driver.

“Did I say sixty thousand?” the man nodded. “Alright, alright; you’re a hard negotiator lieutenant," Bentley replied laughing. "Let’s say a round hundred thousand.”

“What IS this ‘Let’s Make a Deal’?” Kojak asked, “Give it to me straight!”

“OK, straight,” Bentley replied. “Five million dollars-worth of cocaine was in that shipment you ‘busted’ today. Three million was ‘turned in’, that leaves two million outstanding. Two million and a couple of opportunists…”

“You’re nuts!” Kojak replied, cutting Bentley off. The man smiled.

“I’m a lot of things Kojak, but I’m no nut,” he replied.

“Why us?” Kojak asked. “Maybe it was one of your OWN men.”

“My relationship with my employees doesn’t make that a reliable possibility,” Bentley replied. “No, it was you.” The two men looked at one another, “I’ll be in touch in forty-eight hours Kojak. You find my merchandise and you’ll receive a hundred thousand dollars finder’s fee.”

“Maybe we ought to ‘haul’ these two down to the meat plant.” The driver spoke.

“No,” Bentley replied. “There’s plenty of time for that; forty-eight hours gentlemen.” He wound his window up and the limousine quietly went on its way. 

“That was cute,” Bobby remarked.

“Well it seems like he was telling the truth.” Kojak replied smirking, “someone’s ‘ripped him off’ two million dollars-worth of cocaine!”

“Yeah: but who?” Bobby asked, “and what did he mean about sending us to the meat plant, what was THAT all about?”

“Lee Robson,” Kojak replied. “He was the captain’s partner back in the day; they went a long way together. They were working ‘underground’ to get Bentley… Robson was found hanging on a hook in a meat factory.”

“And nobody ‘connected’ Bentley?” Bobby asked.

“Nobody EVER ‘connects’ Bentley,” Kojak replied sharply.

“Well, maybe WE will.” Bobby replied just as sharply.

****

“What cops under suspicion?” Kojak asked the following afternoon. Just as he and Bobby were heading out to meet Johnny Darrow the captain had called them and Stavros into his office for a ‘chat’.

“Close the door…” McNeil ordered. Bobby got up and closed the door, “You, Crocker, Stavros, Milne, Wilkins and Pells. All six of you as far as Internal Affairs is concerned. In cases like this EVERYONE'S under suspicion and they’re going to go by the book.”

“Those creeps never give up do they?” Kojak commented.

“How’s that?” McNeil asked.

“IAD: with those guys you’re guilty first and innocent only if you can prove it!” Kojak replied. “Now we’ve got three guys who have been on the force a long time, and they’re FAMILY men. An investigation like this could ruin their careers! We three,” he motioned to Stavros and Bobby, “WE can handle the pressure, but THOSE guys; they shouldn’t have to.”

“It can’t be them captain,” Stavros commented. “Darrow was the only one who knew the bust was going down. He used it to cover a ‘rip off’.”

“Look Frank,” Kojak began, “Let Crocker and me get the coke back from Darrow…”

“For you two I’m supposed to ‘break’ standard operating procedures…” McNeil replied.

“Not for US Frank, for THEIR sakes.” Kojak replied. McNeil said nothing for a while.

“Alright, you’ve got forty-eight hours. That’s what Bentley gave YOU; that’s what you get from ME.” Bobby looked at his watch and showed Kojak; it was ten minutes to five.

“Oh THAT'S terrific!” he commented. “That means we can’t make our five o’clock ‘meet’ with Darrow.”

“I’ll put out an APB.” Bobby replied, heading back to his desk.

****

The following morning Bobby and Stavros were driving through town in Stavros’ Chrysler. It was long overdue for a service and was making strange noises.

“This heap is a pile of garbage,” Bobby remarked. “When are you going to get it fixed? Listen to that squeak; it's going right through my head.”

“I don’t hear it.” Stavros replied.

“It’s driving me NUTS and you don’t hear it?” Bobby asked.

“How about I put you on roller skates and tow you along on the back!” Stavros teased. At that moment the dispatcher’s voice came over the radio.

“Central to 740: Regarding your APB on John Darrow, Caucasian, male, thirties. Suspect had been spotted on Hubert Street near Greenwich K.” Bobby picked up the radio.

“This is 740: message received K.” he replied. Stavros put his foot down while Bobby switched on the siren and fixed the red light to the roof. Looking in his rear view mirror Stavros spotted a black Plymouth coming up fast behind them. He could see it was Milne, Wilkins and Pells.

“I wonder what THEY want,” He commented. The other vehicle pulled along-side “WE'RE ON A CALL!” He called out through the open window. There was a loud bang as the two cars collided and the Chrysler mounted the kerb and crossed the sidewalk, narrowly avoiding a traffic sign before coming to a halt. Stavros angrily got out and marched over to the Plymouth. “WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON? I SAID WE'RE ON A CALL!" He yelled. Shaken Bobby managed to slide across and get out of the driver's door.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? He demanded.

“You young punk…” Milne began, glaring threateningly at the young detective. 

“Don’t you play your game with US!” Wilkins continued.

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST LOST US?” Stavros yelled.

“We don’t give a damn!" Pells replied.

“Who are you trying to stab in the back NOW?” Milne asked. Bobby lashed out and grabbed Milne’s collar.

“I don’t take THAT from anyone!” he began. Stavros pulled him back.

“Hold it! HOLD IT!” Wilkins yelled. Bobby let go of Milne’s jacket.

“Everybody knows about you guys!” Pells began.

“Knows WHAT?” Stavros asked.

“That you’re ‘pushing’; especially YOU!” Wilkins continued glaring angrily at Bobby. 

“Me, Wilkins and Pells, we got years on you. We were cracking eggs when YOU were only dreaming. Now lay off!” Milne replied angrily.

“Lay off WHAT?” Bobby asked.

“Trying to tie us into that rip off; the missing two million bucks-worth of cocaine!” Wilkins replied.

“Tie you IN?” Stavros replied. “WE’RE the ones who are trying to ‘tie you OUT’, you pains in the neck!”

“Yeah: sure. You got any accusations on us you lay them on the table up front or we’ll drag your tails down to the precinct before you know what’s happening!” Milne yelled back.

“GOT IT?” Pells added. The three detectives then went back to their vehicle and drove off. Stavros and Bobby resumed their search for John Darrow.

****

An hour and a half later they were parked on Hubert Street waiting.

“I’ve got a feeling that today is NOT going to be one of our better days.” Bobby observed. “Where IS Darrow?”

“He’s only an hour late,” Stavros replied.

“Central to car 740; meet Lieutenant Kojak at the abandoned construction site on Sullivan, Code Three K.” The dispatcher spoke. Bobby picked up the radio.

“This is car 740: 10-4 K.” He replied.

“What about Darrow?” Stavros asked.

“He’ll have to wait,” Bobby replied as they drove off. Ten minutes later they pulled up at the construction site. A uniformed officer directed them over to the lieutenant who was standing with the Medical Examiner next to a covered body. Rizzo and Saperstein were checking out the immediate area.

“We’ve found something you ought to see,” Kojak began as he knelt down and removed the cover from the deceased’s face.

“Darrow…” Bobby began.

“Took one in the head and four in the body,” Dr Agajanian added. Bobby let out a sigh.

“Right out of the book,” Kojak replied. “Ten to one it was Bentley.” Bobby looked round the site.

“What’s that building over there?” he asked, pointing to a large wooden hut that had probably once been the site office. Together the two men walked towards it. The windows were boarded over but one piece of wood had come loose. They pulled it away from the window, climbed in and found themselves in a large empty room. A dirty mattress lay in the middle of the litter-strewn wooden floor; an indication that someone had been there fairly recently.

“What was Darrow doing here?” Kojak asked himself. “Was he dragged? Did he come to a meeting?” He walked over to a door and tried the handle. It was locked. 

“Outside door?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah,” Kojak replied. He kicked a few beer cans and syringes out of the way and looked down at the mattress. There was a large tear along one side. “Give me a hand with this.” Bobby walked over and the two of them lifted the mattress off the ground. Nothing fell out. They dropped it back down. Bobby walked across the room and almost tripped when he caught his foot in a loose floorboard. Looking down he spotted something and crouching pulled his keys out of his jacket pocket and opened up a small penknife.

“I think I may, I think I might…” he began.

“You got something?” Kojak asked as he walked over. Bobby showed him what he’d scraped off the floor.

“Funny little white stuff…” he replied.

“In the middle of summer yet…” Kojak finished. “There’s blood on the floor over there,” he added pointing to a corner. Finding nothing else of interest the two men left the building via the same window they’d used to enter. 

“So they took back their coke, took care of Darrow, and there goes our only contact with Bentley!” Kojak began. He was not happy.

****

Over at Police Headquarters, the five detectives plus Lieutenant Kojak were waiting to be interviewed by Internal Affairs. Captain McNeil was standing out in the corridor with a clipboard in his hand. Kojak was fidgeting.

“…We ALL know it was a gangland execution Theo. We ALSO know this is a standard operation for IAD, so stop with the moaning and groaning.” McNeil began. At that moment the door opened and Bobby came out, he was holding his gun in his hand and was busy unloading it.

“Who’s next?” he asked. Detective Milne raised his hand and walked toward the door.

“You fire your weapon Crocker?” McNeil asked Bobby.

“Yeah,” Bobby replied. McNeil made a tick on the clipboard.

“If one of US killed that guy, do you think we’d be dumb enough to use our OWN piece?” Pells asked.

“We still have to compare each slug with the one from Ballistics.” McNeil replied.

“Well if that’s all captain; Wilkins and me have got the next twenty-four hours off. We’re going to do some fishing.” 

“You and Wilkins? Sure, go ahead.” McNeil replied. The two men began walking toward the elevator.

“What’s biting?” Kojak called out.

“Trout!” Wilkins replied. “Up at Esopus Creek. Pells’ family has a cabin there!” At that moment a uniformed officer approached the group and handed McNeil a piece of paper.

“We’ve got an address for Darrow; the Mermaid Hotel over on 10th.” 

“Thanks Mac” Kojak replied depositing his empty paper cup on McNeil's clip board. Bobby grabbed the piece of paper from the captain's hand and followed with Stavros.

****

An hour later the three detectives had searched Darrow’s apartment and were back out on the street. Kojak was glancing through a girlie magazine he’d found.

“Well THAT was a waste of time,” Bobby remarked, “what a weird place!”

“You know that guy had TEN different kinds of Pomagne and at least a dozen brands of SmellWell,” Stavros added. Kojak continued looking through the magazine.

“You know I’ve seen voyeurs before, but THIS guy takes the cake!” He commented. At that moment a passer-by bumped into him and he dropped the magazine. As he bent to retrieve it a shot rang out and the shop window behind them shattered, sending glass everywhere. 

Bobby immediately dropped to the ground and rolled himself into the side of a parked car. Kojak crouched down next to him.

“Where’s it coming from?” he yelled out to Stavros who had concealed himself in a shop doorway.

“I don’t know lieutenant!” he called out. Bobby pulled himself up and peered over the trunk of the car. Another shot rang out shattering one of the windows.

“Roof across the street!” he called out, firing back. Three more shots were fired at them. Bobby got to his feet. “Cover me!” he called. Two more shots were fired from the roof. Kojak and Stavros fired their weapons at the unseen gunman, providing cover as their colleague ran across the street and ducked behind a parked car. Suddenly the shooting stopped and Bobby signalled to Kojak to come across. 

“Can you see him?” he asked.

“No,” Bobby replied. Cautiously the two of them stood up and sensing they were in no danger ran into the building. But by the time they reached the roof the gunman had disappeared.

****

On their way back to the precinct they received a call to say that ‘Big Irv’, one of their favourite informants had a message for them. They headed over to Broome Street, where he had his flower stall.

“So who’s been trying to hurt us?” Kojak asked sharply.

“Woah! What do you think I called you for, not to tell you?” Irv replied. “Bentley.”

“Bentley.” Stavros repeated.

“The word’s all over the street,” Irv continued.

“Why would HE want to ‘hit’ us?” Bobby asked. “He got his coke back.”

“That’s all I know,” Irv replied.

“He must not have the coke,” Kojak realised.

“And he thinks WE do,” Bobby finished.

“He didn’t kill Darrow, because Darrow and the coke were in the same place, at the same time.” Kojak added.

“And he’s been thinking it’s US, while we’ve been thinking it’s HIM!” Bobby replied. Nothing was said for a while, and then all three detectives spoke at the same time.

“COPS!”

****

Back at the precinct McNeil was in Kojak’s office with Bobby looking at some photographs supplied by Ballistics.

“THIS is the bullet that killed Darrow,” McNeil held up a picture. Then he held up another one, “And THIS is the one they found embedded in a crate at the warehouse where the cocaine was delivered. Now where’s Penella's gun?”

“Penella?” Bobby asked.

“The guy who got shot at the ‘bust’; the guy Pells killed.” McNeil replied.

“Well things were getting so ‘hot’ we were more interested in the cocaine.” Kojak replied.

“That gun didn’t just up and walk out of that warehouse by ITSELF!” McNeil replied. He looked at his two men realisation dawning, “Someone… A POLICE OFFICER… got hold of Penella's gun and used it on Darrow!"

“Looks like we’ve come to the same conclusion by a different road,” Kojak announced. 

“It has to be Pells; he was the nearest,” Bobby remarked. “Pells, Milne and Wilkins: but one, two, or all three?” The phone on Kojak’s desk rang. McNeil picked up the receiver, spoke for a few seconds and then handed the phone to Kojak. Bobby headed back to his desk closing the door behind him. 

“It’s Reggie Layton.” 

“Crocker? I… I want to talk to Kojak,” Reggie began.

“It IS me dummy!” the lieutenant snapped back. McNeil smiled at his friend’s remark.

“I… I know, put Kojak on.” Reggie replied. The lieutenant sensed something was wrong.

“Is something wrong Reggie?” he asked.

“No. Hey Theo! It’s me Reggie!” the other man replied. “Hey I’ve got something of interest for you!”

“What is it?” Kojak asked.

“Not on the phone man: MY place huh?” Reggie replied.

“Reggie…” Kojak began.

“So I’m always running off at the mouth, but this is important. You gotta get over here. This is where it IS. Oh, and I’m upstairs in my room.” And with that he rang off. Kojak replaced the receiver and grabbing his coat opened the door to the squad room.

“Crocker!” he yelled.

“What’s going on?” the younger man asked.

“Something bad’s ‘going down’ at Reggie’s place," Bobby grabbed his coat and ran after the lieutenant.

****

Having ‘red-lighted’ it through town, Kojak pulled up in front of the Shangri-la Grill on West 14th. The diner served just about the worst food in the city, but Kojak restrained himself from calling in the Health Department in return for the information the owner, Reggie Layton, provided. He and Bobby ran through the crowded bar and up the stairs to the first floor. Drawing their guns they stood one each side of the only door that was closed. Kojak reached out with his hand and used the handle of his gun to knock.

“Reggie?” he called out.

“Yeah, y’all come in now.” Reggie replied. Kojak nodded to Bobby and with his outstretched hand pushed the door open. “Kojak, Crocker, you come on in now.” Reggie repeated. 

“Come ON Reggie,” Kojak called out, “You KNOW how I feel about bedrooms!” 

A stranger’s voice called out

“If you wanna see your friend alive, you’d better get in here now!”

“You gotta be kidding!” Bobby replied. “If you want us, you’ve got to do better than THAT!” 

“Make your move ‘red neck’; WE'RE not going anywhere!” Kojak called out. The stranger’s voice called out again, this time to his companion.

“Get em!” at that moment a man appeared in the doorway. Kojak grabbed him, shoved him hard against the opposite wall, spun him round and then pushed him back through the door into the room where he collided with Reggie, knocking both him and the chair to which he was tied to the floor. 

Bobby stood in the doorway, his gun raised. The other man fired at him. Bobby fired back and got him in the right shoulder. Within minutes both men were cuffed. Bobby noticed Kojak had cuffed his prisoner with his hands in front.

“Is SOMEONE going to untie me?” Reggie asked weakly from the floor.

“I don’t know Reggie,” Kojak replied, grinning at Crocker. “We might want to charge you with conspiracy. YOU and THAT phone call…”

“Hey man; you wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t called!” Reggie yelled.

“Man’s got a point.” Bobby commented. Kojak nodded, and the younger man set about releasing Reggie from the chair. In the meantime the lieutenant picked up the nearby phone and requested an ambulance and a back-up unit. 

Shoving his prisoner into a chair Kojak grabbed a bottle of wine and an empty glass from a nearby table.

“You have the right to remain silent; I’m sure you know that,” he remarked as he opened the bottle and began to pour “and that bit about being represented by an attorney; you know THAT too.” He pointed to the glass of wine. “Go ahead.” The man went to reach for it, but then Kojak’s hand stopped him.

“My friend; you are about to ‘fall’ behind attempted kidnapping, possession of an automatic weapon, assault on a police officer… and we can add to that, possession of dangerous drugs AND a half-dozen OTHER little goodies. You don’t have enough time left for the years you’re going to serve.”

“Alright, let’s not make a case out of it,” the other man replied. “What do you want?”

“Bentley.” Kojak replied.

“Alright,” the other man replied.

“And a cop left on a meat hook; Lee Robson…” Kojak continued.

“I know about that too.” The other man replied. Kojak let him take a drink.

****

The following morning Bobby and Kojak walked into Bentley’s office, having quickly flashed their shields at his secretary as they passed. The man in question was sitting at a large wooden desk. Across the room on a sofa sat one of his bodyguards.

“Police!” Kojak called out. The bodyguard stepped forward but was quickly grabbed and subdued by Bobby. Bentley looked at the lieutenant.

“That’s great!” he commented, “I’ll sleep much better now knowing YOU'RE guarding me. I hope you have a warrant?”

“He doesn’t, but I have!” a voice spoke from the door. Captain McNeil walked into the room and threw a folded piece of paper onto Bentley’s desk. A couple of uniformed officers remained in the outer office with the secretary.

“You McNeil: captain of police, serving warrants? Bentley asked; a look of amazement on his face.

“I wanted to be the one to drop THAT on you.” McNeil replied.

“Are you trying to pin a cheap drug rap on ME?” Bentley asked. “My lawyer will tie you in knots!” He reached for his phone. McNeil stopped him and pointed to the warrant.

“READ IT!” 

Bentley opened the warrant and read the contents.

“Murder One?” Bentley queried. Bobby came over and pulled him out of his chair.

“That’s right!” McNeil replied. Bentley was searched then as he was about to put the handcuffs on Bobby stopped.

“Captain?” he handed over the handcuffs and McNeil put them on Bentley personally.

“Lee Robson was a good cop,” he remarked. “As a matter of fact he was my best friend.” Bentley opened his mouth to say something.

“NEVER pick on a man’s partner baby!" Kojak remarked.

“I… I still don’t understand,” Bentley began. “What happened to the coke?” Kojak grabbed the body guard by the tie and positioned him next to Bentley.

“You’re a lousy judge of character Bentley,” he began, “We never HAD your coke!” He looked across at McNeil. “Captain…” he acknowledged as he looked at Bobby and nodded toward the door.

“Where are YOU TWO off to?” McNeil asked.

“We’re going fishing!” Kojak replied.

“Trout!” Bobby added.

****

Arriving at the creek, Kojak parked his car behind Wilkins’ Plymouth. 

“Somehow I hope we’re wrong.” Kojak remarked as the two men made their way toward the cabin. Bobby nodded. He knocked, and receiving no reply opened the door and stepped inside. The place was a mess.

“Lousy housekeepers,” Kojak commented as they searched through the drawers and cupboards. A noise made them look toward the door. 

“What the hell are YOU GUYS doing here?” Pells demanded. He was standing in the doorway, a bag of groceries in his hand.

“We DID knock.” Kojak remarked.

“I’m gonna ask you again. What are you doing here?”

“You DID tell us you were going fishing,” Bobby remarked as Wilkins appeared from the back of the cabin. “So we thought we’d drop by to see if you’re having any luck.”

“You aint funny Crocker!” Wilkins replied.

“I guess not,” Bobby replied.

“I guess they want the truth.” Kojak began. “OK, we’re looking for a gun; the gun that Louis Penella left in the warehouse. I think that after you ‘knocked him off’; you ‘lifted’ the gun.”

“You figure WE did that huh?” Pells asked.

“Yeah I do!” Kojak replied.

“And you killed Darrow, and you got the cocaine.” Bobby added.

“You guys are WAY ‘over the line’,” Pells commented.

“Are we?” Kojak asked. During the conversation Bobby had noticed Pells right hand remained tucked behind the paper bag of groceries he was carrying and guessed he was concealing a gun. Absently he picked up a wooden cigar box from the coffee table and pretended to be looking at it. 

“You blew it with the fishing,” he remarked. “Trout season hasn’t opened yet – I checked.”

“And you two claim to be detectives.” Kojak added sarcastically. At that moment Pells made his move and Bobby hit him on the hand with the box. A struggle began during which Pells’ gun fired; the bullet burying itself in the wall. Wilkins made a grab for Kojak, but the other man side-stepped at the last minute and Wilkins went sprawling on the floor. He picked himself up and ran out of the door. Reaching his car he realised Kojak had blocked him in. Turning he pulled his gun out and fired at the man. The lieutenant fired back hitting him in the right arm. He fell across the hood of the car. 

“You should have left us alone!” Wilkins panted as Kojak casually walked up and relieved him of his weapon. “Darrow was nothing; he was nothing. We might have made a deal…”

“Haven’t you learnt ANYTHING?” Kojak asked. “I DON'T MAKE DEALS!” At that moment a shot rang out. The lieutenant grabbed Wilkins by the collar of his jacket and marched him back to the cabin. 

Walking through the door Kojak first spotted Pells lying on the floor; he appeared to be dead. Then he saw his detective sitting on the floor with his back against the refrigerator staring at the fallen man. His gun was in his hand. 

“He ordered Wilkins to sit down. Bobby continued to stare at Pells. Without looking he unloaded his gun and let the bullets drop to the floor; there were only five. Then he tossed the gun down as well. Kojak walked over and patted the younger man on the shoulder, but he didn’t react. He looked back at Wilkins;

“OK Wilkins, where’s the stuff?” he asked.

“That bureau over there…” Wilkins replied, indicating with his head. Kojak crouched down and patted Bobby on the arm again. There was still no reaction. He got up and walked over to the telephone and dialled the number for the precinct.

“Get me McNeil…”


End file.
